


Unlikely Friendship

by mm8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Peter is relaxing while hanging out on the dock with Daredevil. Then Mr. Stark shows up.





	Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts).



 

Daredevil and Peter had successfully fought off a few members of The Hand that had taken a group of young children hostage. It'd had been quick and bloody as they were confined into a tiny corridor as they fought. Peter had seen Daredevil fight loads of times, but something was different this time. He had seemed to be in his element, comfortable even.

 

Afterwards they sat on the edge of a dock, legs swinging over the edge, and telling each other corny jokes. Peter could tell that Daredevil's mind was elsewhere. It usually was after having to deal with The Hand. He'd grew quiet, reserved, only to come out of it by smiling with jokes that sometimes felt flat with his tone. He didn't know why The Hand upset Daredevil so much. He knew better than to ask. Peter was trying to keep his spirits up like he always did. It was the least he could do.

 

He'd been meeting up with Daredevil for a while. It started when a fight with Black Tarantula spilled over into Hell's Kitchen, even though Hell's Kitchen was over an hour away on a good day if you took the bus. They found out quickly that they worked well together. They made a great team. Peter didn't know Daredevil's real name, and the other superhero had refused to let Peter say his own name. But he knew Daredevil. He was snarky, smart, and cared for Hell's Kitchen like Peter cared for Queens. Peter considered him a great friend. 

 

Suddenly they both tensed up at a familiar sound. It was crackling fire and pressure that whipped through the air. It wasn't a great shock when Iron Man landed behind them. Peter squeaks and jumps up. At his side Daredevil took his time to stand up.

 

Mr. Stark came out of the Iron Man suit. He skipped the pleasantries. "What's this? What's going on here?"

 

"Two friends enjoying a nice evening," Daredevil said smoothly. "What brings you here, Stark?"

 

"I'm here to get him." Mr. Stark waved a hand at Peter. "C'mon let's go. Everyone is worried about you."

 

"Spider-Man has every right to be here. He can leave whenever he wants."

 

"He's not yours!" Mr. Stark pointed his finger at Daredevil. He's my responsibility!" He tapped the arc reactor replacement in his chest.

 

"Funny," Daredevil held his head up defiantly and wore a smirk that Peter had seen only once before. "I wasn't aware that he belonged to _anyone_."

 

Peter let out a tiny gasp and quickly covered over his mouth. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my  _ God _ . Did Daredevil just say that? No one talked to Mr. Stark like that except for Ms. Potts. 

 

Mr. Stark's eyes darted back and forth between the pair, finally setting on Daredevil. "You know he's young, don't you?"

 

"Of course."

 

Peter was taken aback. He never told Daredevil his age. It was part of the don't-tell-me-about-your-life policy. How could he have…? Oh, oh,  _ oh _ . Maybe Daredevil was able to tell his age because of his heart rate or something.

 

"Spider-Man mentioned that he was applying to colleges when he was upset about a test grade. He was worried because of that one grade he wouldn't graduate high school, let alone go to college."

 

Well there went that theory… and that had been super embarrassing to remember. 

 

"You know he's young, and you still take him out on dangerous missions?"

 

"I wouldn't call them missions," Daredevil said over so casually. "It's not like he's never been in danger before. You would know that best wouldn't you, Mr. Stark?"

 

Mr. Stark's nostrils flared. "Is that a threat?"

 

"Not unless you want it to be. I'm merely stating facts."

 

"What are you doing with him?" Mr. Stark demanded.

 

Daredevil shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm helping him, teaching him to be better than he already is."

 

"No, you don't get to do that."

 

"I'm helping him out. What's wrong with that?" Daredevil was starting to sound agitated. 

 

Mr. Stark shouted, "Everything! You're a stranger, a vigilante. He shouldn't be looking up to someone like  _ you _ . He has no business with you."

 

"He's right." Peter interjected. Both men turned to look at him. "I-- I-- I mean that Daredevil is right, not you Mr. Stark."

 

Mr. Stark's eyes were angry and full of frustration. " _ Excuse me _ ?"

 

"Daredevil's right." He said a little more confidently.

 

Mr. Stark shook his head. "No, you don't understand."

 

"Yes I do! Daredevil has been helping me. I told you my senses are dialed up to eleven. It hasn't been getting better; it had been getting worse. Daredevil's senses are like dialed up to…" Peter thought of a number off the top of his head. "Like a thousand." He could hear Daredevil hiss. Maybe Peter had revealed too much, but he really needed Mr. Stark to get it. "He can control it. I can't. He's been helping me for months."

 

"Months? You've been hanging around Daredevil for months without telling me?"

 

"That's not the point! The point is that he's been able to teach me how to manage it. He's been teaching me how to control it and use it to my advantage. Daredevil hasn't done anything wrong, Mr. Stark. Why does this bother you so much? Why aren't you happy for me?"

 

Mr. Stark opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when his cell phone rang. He cursed as he picked up the phone and growled, "There better be a life or death situation, Cap." There was a pause. "Okay then. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and glared at the pair. "This discussion isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." With that Mr. Stark's nanobots went to work and in seconds he was in the Iron Man suit, flying away towards the east.

 

Peter did go home soon after that. It was late after all. May was probably worried sick.

  
  


The next time he met up with Daredevil they were both pretty quiet. Peter hated it. Just before eleven o'clock Peter said goodbye to his friend. Daredevil stared at him. He lightly fist bumped Peter's shoulder. "Take care, kid." 

 

Peter nodded and swung away back to Queens. He really hoped he'd be able to see Daredevil again.

  
  
  


Two weeks later Peter and the rest of the Avengers kicked an alien out of New York. It looked like a mix between Predator and Godzilla but acted like an cat. Not that cats were evil. It was that the big bad reminded Peter of a cat because it stopped to clean it's butt like a cat does, and it had been really gross to watch, even from a distance.

 

Afterwards he switched to his street clothes because his Spider-Man suit was covered in weird purple goo. He bought a single cupcake that's overpriced from a food truck. Peter went to Brighton Beach and sat on a bench overlooking the ocean. It's strangely quiet even for the summer. 

 

He's halfway done the cupcake, frosting on the tip of his nose and covering his lips, when he spotted Iron Man flying in the air and heading his way. Peter shoved the rest of the cupcake into his mouth and wiped away any of the frosting that was on his face.

 

Mr. Stark was still in the Iron Man suit when he landed beside Peter. He half expected for the suit to dissolve away, but that didn't happen. Mr. Stark stood there, somehow awkwardly despite the suit. He didn't speak for several seconds. It was long enough for Peter to decide to ask why he was there.

 

"Just be careful, okay?"

 

Peter lifted an eyebrow. "Sir?"

 

Even behind his helmet Mr. Stark's sigh was audible. "Be careful with him. He's reckless and stubborn and wants to save Hell's kitchen on his own. I don't like you being with him. He's a loose cannon. But he's helped you out. Not that I couldn't have helped you out if you'd  _ told _ me that you were having a problem." There was a brief pause. "Plus Pepper and Happy  _ and _ Friday said he seemed a lot like me. They think I should give him a chance. I guess I should."

 

Peter perked up. "You mean that, Mr. Stark?"

 

"Be careful with him," Mr. Stark repeats without confirming his statement. 

 

"You need to apologize to Daredevil," Peter said matter-of-factly, or at least he hoped it came out that way.

 

The Iron Man suit made a short whirring noise as he shrugged. "You have some frosting on your cheek." Just like that Mr. Stark flew away.

 

Peter got home around ten o'clock that night. May scolded him after she'd looking over him to see any scrapes that marred his skin. She sent him to his room and grounded him from using his new iMac for a whole month.

 

Peter dressed in his pajamas and flopped down onto his bed. He's on the verge of sleep when he heard a muffled buzzing. Peter turned over, opened the drawer of the night table by leaning it to the left and jiggling the knob as he pulled. He pulled out his cell phone and squints at the bright screen. He scrolls down the notification bar to see that he has a text that read: Meet at seven on top of Mama Mia? Pizza? I'm buying.

 

Peter smiled as he put the phone back in his drawer. He'd answer Daredevil in the morning. A few moments later Peter was fast asleep.

 


End file.
